deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pit and Dark Pit vs Panty and Stocking
' Pit and Dark Pit vs Panty and Stocking' is a what if Death Battle by Majora Moon. It features Pit and Dark Pit from Kid Icarus ''against 'Panty' and 'Stocking' from ''Panty and Stocking. Description Angels collide in a heavenly fight. Interlude Wiz: Angels. The divine followers of the gods. Boomstick: Taking the souls of rightous fallen heroes to heaven and slaying the demons who belong in hell. Yep. Being an angel sounds seriously awesome. ''' Wiz: Pit and Dark Pit, the defenders of Skyworld '''Boomstick: .....and Panty and Stocking, the Anarchy Sisters. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.... Wiz: .....and it's our job to anylize their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win....a Death Battle! Pit and Dark Pit Wiz: In Skyworld tales of a young hero are told. A flightless angel who braved the Underworld to save the Goddess of Light, Palutena. Boomstick: With the sacred treasures, he slew the wicked Medusa, and peace was returned to the land, and the goddess was saved....until 25 years later Medusa was revived by the God of the Underworld; Hades. Seriosuly why is it always Hades or Ares that is the villain in stories based on Greek Mythology? Wiz: Because they are the two who are the easiest to write as villains. ???: Oh, now that's just mean. I may just start to cry. Boomstick: Oh no. Hades: Oh yes! It is I Hades! You can start bowing to me now. Wiz: Damn it. We only barely getting started and they are already showing up. Pit: Why wouldn't we? Viridi: Yeah. You're talking about Pit and Pitoo's abilities, why would we NOT show up, to make sure you get things right. After all, we were all there first hand. Dark Pit: I told you guys to stop calling me that! Boomstick: Wait...I thought you guys and Hades hated each other. Palutena: Oh, we formed a temporary truce. We felt we all needed to be here to recount our adventures first hand. You know, make sure you get things right. Hades: By that she means, you mortals are sooooo incompetant that we feel the need to step in. Palutena: I never said that. Hades: But you were thinking it...right? Am I right? Please tell me i'm right. (TBC) Panty and Stocking Wiz: Daten City. A place living between Heaven and Hell. Monsters called ghosts plague the streets, and the only ones stopping them from killing humanity, are the fallen angels, the Anrachy Sisters. Boomstick: Well, they arn't 'fallen' angels exactly, Wiz. They are more on probation. Panty and Stocking are angels from heaven, however due to thier followings of some of the seven deadly sins, they were kicked out and sent to Earth. Wiz: Now, they must collect 100 Heaven Coins by slaying ghosts to be able to return. However the sisters have...other priorities. Boomstick: Yeah, Panty, the blone is a total whore, who only wants to get laid, and Stocking the goth chick only cares about stuffing her face with sweets. Wiz: Though, with the instruction of the priest Garterbelt, they might just save Daten City, and get back into Heaven.....maybe. (TBC) Fight Results Trivia *Pit, Dark Pit, Palutena, Viridi, Hades, and Phosphora assist Wiz and Boomstick with the analysis of Pit and Dark Pit. Who are you rooting for? Pit and Dark Pit Panty and Stocking Who do you think will win? Pit and Dark Pit Panty and Stocking Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Angel themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Majora Moon